For this once!
by Tiara Pictorial Carmine
Summary: Melihat semuanya terbang menggapai cita-cita, aku mengejar mereka dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Tapi sekali aku terjatuh, aku terjatuh terlalu dalam sampai aku tidak bisa mengepakkan sayapku lagi. Sama dengan nasibku dan nasib anggota Vocaloid, aku terjatuh, mereka terbang. Tapi tidak aku sangka, diantara mereka kau melihatku terjatuh, dan harapanku satu-satunya adalah kau, Len.


_**a/n: Hai~ Ini fic kedua di fandom Vocaloid dari Tiara P.C.! Sebenarnya ingin update fic yang sebelumnya dulu tapi karena belum bisa di update sepertinya cerita ini nyangkut di pikiran dan... ya begitulah jadinya^^ Semoga disukai para readers ya ceritanya~! Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini juga fic "Losing my smile" ^^ Terima kasih banyak!**_

* * *

**Selamat membaca~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **© **Yamaha, Crypton**

**For this once! **© **Tiara Pictorial Carmine****  
**

**Warning:**

**_Misstypo! OOC! Gaje! _**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Panggung megah di sebuah kota kecil sedang dalam proses pembuatan untuk konser yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Lama sekali? Iya, karena panggung itu dibuat semegah mungkin untuk konser musisi yang sedang naik daun. Poster idol-idol pun tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota, lebih tepatnya anggota musisi muda dari Vocaloid akan tampil malam minggu itu di tengah kota kecil yang penduduknya lumayan banyak. Mereka terkenal dengan suaranya yang harmonis, indah dan dapat dinikmati oleh kalangan remaja. Dan salah satu fans dari vocaloid itu pun kini sedang memandangi poster yang terpajang di mading kota. Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde, berparas manis, pakaian santai dan yang paling mencuri perhatian adalah pita putih besar yang dipasang rapi di kepalanya, sedang memperhatikan jadwal _live concert_ itu dengan penuh harap. Mata biru safir itu menyimak poster dengan seksama dan memasukkan tanggal dan jam konser tersebut ke dalam memori ingatannya.

"Hm, aku ingin menonton konser itu…" bisiknya di tengah keramaian kota. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menggemari anggota Vocaloid, buktinya saja ia sedang memakai headset yang terhubung dengan ipodnya dan memutar lagu-lagu dari Vocaloid.

"Mungkin ibu akan mengijinkanku bila aku memohon… haha.. _'Mungkin_'," bisiknya sekali lagi sebelum ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan mading kota tersebut.

Sembari berjalan ke tempat tujuannya, gadis itu bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang sedang ia putar pada ipodnya, ia berjalan sedikit melompat-lompat terbawa dengan alunan lagu yang ceria itu.

"hm~ hm hmh~ hm—ouch!"

**Brugh!**

Oke, ia terjatuh di aspal yang keras itu karena hantaman dari arah depannya. Bagus bukan?... TIDAK. Gadis yang sedang bersemangat itu langsung merubah raut wajahnya setelah ia terjatuh karena seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba tertutup menabrak dirinya, ia memakai jaket tebal dan menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie jaket tersebut. Lantas, dengan kesal ia berdiri dan memperhatikan pemuda aneh itu dengan mata disipitkan.

"Hey! Setidaknya kau bisa lihat ada orang yang sedang berjalan di depanmu bukan?! Disimpan dimana matamu itu?!" pekik sang gadis pada pemuda aneh itu. Sang pemuda yang menabrak itu pun segera membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf secara bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru! Maafkan aku!" seru pemuda yang sedang membungkuk terus menerus itu. Sang gadis pun sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya tadi. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri menghadapi pemuda aneh tersebut.

"E-Eh, y-yasudah, lain kali kau hati-hati lihat jalan!" seru gadis itu dengan tergagap. Akhirnya sang pemuda berhenti meminta maaf dan menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya membuat sang gadis terdiam bingung juga.

'_U-uh, orang ini kenapa sebenarnya sih?' _pikir sang gadis sembari berjalan mudur menjaga jarak dengannya.

"T-Tunggu, kau itu.. murid sekolah musik yang terkenal di kota ini bukan?!" tanya pemuda itu semangat. Gadis itu terkejut saat sang pemuda aneh yang baru bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba menebak dengan tepat, memang benar gadis itu salah satu murid di sekolah musik terkenal di kota itu.. tapi..

"U-umh, a-apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya memastikan bahwa pemuda itu mengenalnya atau tidak. Tapi sebelum sang pemuda menjawab, ia langsung menarik tangan sang gadis dan berlari entah kemana sembari terus menariknya.

"H-Hey! T-Tunggu! KAU ITU SIAPA?! JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU!" seru gadis manis itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya sang pemuda menghiraukan sang gadis yang terus saja mengomel di belakangnya itu. Mereka terus berlari sampai di sebuah bagunan seperti kantor dan sang pemuda menarik masuk sang gadis itu bersamanya.

Saat masuk, sang pemuda yang berada di depan gadis itu tiba-tiba melepas jaketnya dan menampakkan penampilan yang diluar dugaan. Pakaiannya sangat modis, pemuda yang hampir sepantar dengannya itu mempunyai warna rambut sama, modelnya mirip dengan sang gadis, hanya saja pemuda itu mengikat rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_ kecil.

'_HEEE? SIAPA SEBENARNYA DIA ITU!'_ pikir sang gadis mulai berteriak. Rasa was-was sudah mulai muncul saat ia memasuk gedung itu dan orang-orang di dalam mulai menyapa sang pemuda yang menariknya tanpa sebab.

"Hey! Darimana saja kau?!" "Selamat siang!" "Kau sudah dicari mereka! Kenapa kau tidak datang dari tadi?!" "Mereka menunggu di ruangan biasa!" "Siang blondie!"

Dan sapaan-sapaan yang tidak dimengerti oleh sang gadis pun terlontarkan pada pemuda misterius yang menariknya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka di lobby, sang pemuda membawa gadis itu ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai dua dan masuk dengan menggebrak pintu ruangan itu.

**Brak!**

"Hey! Aku bawa kenalanmu Mikuo! Miku!" seru pemuda itu sembari mengacungkan tangan sang gadis yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sang gadis yang berada di tangannya itu hanya bisa menatap orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu dengan… shock! Matanya terbelalak hebat saat ia melihat di hadapannya kini sudah berkumpul… anggota Vocaloid!

"W-Waaa.." hanya kata yang tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu shock dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan bertemu langsung dengan idolanya selama ini.

Lantas anggota Vocaloid yang mempunyai warna rambut bermacam-macam itu hanya terdiam juga. Mereka menatap sang pemuda yang membawa gadis secara tiba-tiba itu dengan sinis. Mereka seperti menyalahkan sang pemuda karena..

"Kenapa kau datang setelat ini LEN?!" sentak mereka bersamaan. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tiga orang gadis dan tiga orang pemuda yang semuanya memiliki kecantikan dan ketampanan yang sepantar! Namun sayang sekali, tidak hanya kecantikan dan ketampananya yang sepantar, tapi.. emosi mereka pun sama-sama tinggi!

"O-Oh maaf. Saat dijalan menuju tempat ini, aku bertemu dengan gadis kenalan Miku dan Mikuo itu sedang berjalan. Jadi kupikir aku akan mengajaknya ke sini? Lagi pula kalian mengenalnya bukan?" tanya sang pemuda bernama Len itu pada Miku dan Mikuo. Miku dan Mikuo adalah kakak beradik yang mempunyai warna rambut tosca. Anggota vocaloid yang lain adalah Meiko yang berambut cokelat pendek, Luka mempunyai rambut panjang pinknya, lalu Kaito yang mempunyai rambut berwarna biru tua, dan Gakupo sang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut panjang dengan warna ungu.

"Umm. Aku rasa, aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ya?" tanya Miku sedikit bingung. Mikuo pun ikut berpikir dan mengilas balik memori yang ia punya dan mencari data tentang gadis yang Len bawa itu. Namun sang gadis yang sedari tadi tangannya di pegang Len, melepaskan tangannya secara paksa dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Len. Len pun terdiam dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau lepaskan tanganku! Huh! Ah.. maaf mungkin kalian tidak mengenalku karena ak—"

"AAHH! AKU TAHU DIRIMU!" dengan menjerit Miku menunjuk sang gadis yang terpotong ucapannya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia mengingat gadis itu dengan baik. Miku pun langsung saja melayangkan pelukannya pada gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, erat sekali.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Rinnny! Aku rindu denganmu!" seru Miku masih dengan memeluk gadis yang tidak berdaya itu.

"Eh?! Kagamine Rin?!" seru Mikuo dengan tidak percaya. Anggota Vocaloid yang lain pun sepertinya sudah familiar dengan nama sang gadis.

"Oh? Jadi gadis yang mempunyai suara bagus itu gadis ini?" tanya Meiko penasaran. Rin yang merasa dirinya dibicarakan itu hanya menatap bingung mereka.

'_Apa mereka mengenalku juga?' _pikirnya bingung. Miku melepas pelukannya itu lalu langsung menarik Len dan mendekatkannya dengan Rin. Semua orang terdiam saat mereka melihat… keserasian antar gadis dan pemuda itu!

"…"

"…"

"KALIAN COCOK!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Rin POV]**

Aku tidak mengerti. Benar benar tidak mengerti dengan kejadian hari ini. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Awal pertemuanku dengan Len, lalu ditarik olehnya, lalu bertemu dengan anggota vocaloid, dan mereka mengenalku semua! _'Tapi.. kenapa mereka bisa mengenalku semua? Bukannya aku hanya mengenal Miku dan Mikuo? Dan kenapa aku harus memakai kostum ini?!'_

"Kyaa Rinny~ Lucu sekali kau dengan kostum itu!" Miku berseru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Anggota vocaloid yang lain pun ikut tersenyum melihat diriku dan Len memakai kostum sepasang yang berada di lagu Karakuri Burst. Sebenarnya bukan keinginanku untuk memakai kostum ini, tapi karena Len yang terlambat datang untuk rapat itu mendapat hukuman, aku pun jadi terkena imbasnya.

"Gaah! Kenapa aku harus memakai kostum ini jugaaa?!" Len menggerutu pada anggota vocaloid yang kini sedang menikmati kesenangan mereka. Tidak aku sangka bahwa vocaloid adalah orang-orang yang senang _membully _juniornya.

"Seharusnya yang pantas berkata seperti itu bukan dirimu Len, tapi Rin. Kau sudah membawa Rin dalam hukumanmu!" seru Meiko sedikit sinis. Len bergidik ngeri mendengar suara rendah dari Meiko yang mengeluarkan aura dingin itu. Lalu setelah mereka puas mendandani kami, para gadis membawaku ke suatu ruangan yang mempunyai pintu keluar entah kemana dan Len ke ruangan lainnya. Bila kulihat, ruangan ini seperti di belakang panggung. Apa benar?

"Rin. Kau tahu lirik Karakuri Burst bukan?" tanya Luka sembari mensejajarkan tingginya denganku. Apa? Aku pendek? Iya, tidak usah diperjelas pun aku sudah tahu.

Wajah yang penuh senyum kemenangan sudah mereka pasang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi betapa ciutnya aku di antara mereka ini. Aku mengangguk dengan gagap menjawab pertanyaan Luka tadi lalu mereka mendorongku ke satu lorong yang agak gelap dan menutup jalan itu dengan tirai hitam.

"E-eh! T-Tungg—"

**Flash!**

Satu cahaya tiba-tiba menerangiku dan membuat mataku silau. Bunyi drum pun berbunyi seiring lampu itu menyala dan lagu yang aku kenal dengan nama Karakuri Burst itu mulai dimainkan. Pertamanya aku gugup harus berbuat apa, tapi bisikkan dari belakangku menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi. Aku mengangguk meskipun mereka tidak melihatku dan aku berjalan sedikit ke tengah panggung, ah iya, aku sedang berada di panggung dan di depanku kini kursi penonton ternyata sudah setengah penuh. Rasa gugup kembali menjalar pada tubuhku dan membuatku membeku di tempat melihat aku sedang ditonton kira-kira puluhan orang di sana.

Saat intro selesai, hampir saja aku terlambat masuk tapi aku beruntung karena Gakupo yang berada di bawah panggung itu mengisyaratkan bahwa aku harus bernyanyi sekarang.

_Nemuranai machi no mannaka de_  
_Tachidomatte sa osaerarenai kono shoudou ?_  
_Furi yattsu guchi ni kakushiteru_  
_Nuki mi no kyouki wo chotto tama sasete hoshii no_

_Just stay ? Jikoku wa ushimitsu toki_  
_Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo_  
_Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara_  
_Kirei na beni ni somaru yubi_

_Kowashite (kowashite)_  
_Tarinai yo ? Tarinai_  
_Mitasarenai hakai shoudou_  
_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante_  
_Shosen wa suterareta karakuri_  
_"Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no ? " tte iu_  
_Sore oshiete yo ?_

(Di jeda lagu ini aku habiskan untuk mengatur napasku yang sudah berat karena aku harus melanjutkan lagu yang belum selesai ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku kira aku harus menyanyi seorang diri, tetapi ternyata pada bagian selanjutnya lampu di sebelah kananku tiba-tiba menyala dan menyinari Len yang sudah mengambil napas untuk bernanyi.)

_"Guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai  
Shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no zen / aku  
Hajime kara zenbu kimatte iru  
Sujigaki douri ni hidarite naraseba shukusei_

_Just stay ? Jikoku wa ushimitsu toki_  
_Karitoru wa subete no "aku"_  
_Nogare rarenaize ? Chi no hate made, oitsume_  
_Chirisura nokosanai_

_Kowashite (kowashite)_  
_Subete o hai jo su ru_  
_Owaranai hakai koudou_  
_Kiero kiero kiero aku subete_  
_Shosen wa dachibureta garakuta_  
_"Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku ? " tte iu_  
_Sore oshiete yaru_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skip time**

Di ruang rias aku berkaca sembari duduk di depannya. Aku melihat wajah seorang gadis yang putih pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya, dan bibirnya kering. Gadis itu … aku, gadis yang sudah lama tidak bernyanyi lagi dan sekarang bernanyi lagu yang menguras banyak energi. Tentu saja aku kelelahan, sudah lagi diriku ini—

**Brak!**

Pintu rias tiba-tiba saja dibanting oleh seseorang dan membuat pandanganku teralih pada sumber suara. Beberapa orang berlarian masuk dan menghampiriku dengan berteriak.

"Kyaa! Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu Rin! Kau keren sekali!" Miku berteriak histeris. Anggota vocaloid yang lain termasuk Len berkumpul di ruang hias perempuan ini dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

"Respon dari penonton sangat bagus. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyanyi seharmonis itu dengan Len," ujar Mikuo. Kaito yang berada di sebelahnya menyikut Len pelan dan membuat wajah Len merona merah. Gakupo pun tertawa kecil dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau mempunyai teknik vocal yang bagus Rin, kenapa kau tidak mengambil beasiswa ke Vocaloid Senior Highschool? Bukannya itu kesempatan bagus untukmu?" tanya Gakupo heran. Miku dan Mikuo pun sepertinya teringatkan bahwa mereka juga termasuk murid dari sekolahku yang mendapat beasiswa ke Vocaloid Senior Highschool. Tapi bila soal diriku ini berbeda cerita.

"Ummh, a-aku.. hanya tidak mengambilnya saja, hehe." Ujarku dengan tawa garing. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pasti mereka mengira bahwa aku menyepelekan beasiswa itu. Tapi bukan maksudku seperti itu!

"A-Ah maksudku, aku tidak ada rencana untuk pergi ke luar kota, l-lagi pula ibuku tidak akan mengizinkan aku pergi dari kota kelahiranku ini, haha." Kataku menjelaskan kalimat sebelumnya. Kalian tahu? Aku sedang berbohong. Aku berbohong tentang alasan pergi ke luar kota itu. Tapi mereka sepertinya belum puas dengan kebohonganku itu.

Sebelum aku menjelaskannya— ralat, mengarang lagi, Len memotong topik perbincangan ini dengan topik lain, dan aku bersyukur.

"Hm hm hm, sekarang lupakan masalah itu dahulu. Hey, bisakah Rin bernyanyi bersama kita di saat konser nanti? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus!" seru Len semangat.

"A-APA?! Kau itu jangan mengarang! Aku tidak—" baru saja aku akan menolak permintaan aneh dari Len, Miku berseru keras dan memelukku erat.

"IYAAA! KAU HARUS IKUT DALAM KONSER!" Gah, napasku seakan berhenti saat Miku memelukku keras. Anggota vocaloid yang lain pun tidak ada sama sekali yang menampakkan wajah penolakan pada ide Len itu. Hati kecilku memang ingin sekali ikut tampil dalam konser yang megah itu, tapi hey, aku belum meminta izin pada Ibuku!

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa.. Maksudku, kalian itu sudah menjadi idol besar, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya gadis biasa," ujarku menjawab mereka sembari terkekeh. Keheningan terjadi. Mereka menatapku dalam diam.

"Hey junior, bila kau sudah menyerah di awal pertempuran, kau itu akan kalah telak. Bukannya **cita-citamu** adalah bernyanyi di hadapan ribuan orang dan membuat mereka menikmati suaramu?" Meiko berjalan menghampiriku dengan mata yang disipitkan seperti mengancam. Aku terkejut saat Meiko mengetahui cita-cita yang selama ini aku pendam. Tidak salah lagi, Miku dan Mikuo adalah biang dari segala keanehan yang menimpaku hari ini. Lalu, merespon pertanyaan yang Meiko lontarkan itu aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Cita-citaku.. iya, aku tahu. Tapi.. tetap saja ibu tidak akan mengizinkanku." Jawabku dengan lesu. Mereka terdiam memandangiku bingung. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin bernyanyi bersama mereka. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bernyanyi, dan tadi… aku bisa merasakan rasanya bebas mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku rindu rasa itu. Aku ingin merasakan kesenangan saat bernyanyi lagi. Oh? Kalian tidak tahu ya aku sudah tidak pernah bernyanyi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu?

Semua itu karena suatu alasan. Ibuku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bernyanyi sejak kejadian yang seperti bencana itu datang dalam kehidupanku.

"Itu hal yang mudah! Apa harus aku datang untuk meminta izin kepada ibumu? Aku bersedia Rin, asalkan aku bisa bernanyi denganmu di satu panggung!" seru Len bersemangat. Aku kembali terkejut mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya itu. Lagi-lagi dia mengarang-ngarang, pikirku. Tapi untuk Len datang menemui Ibu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan membuat Len mendengar semua alasan Ibuku melarangku untuk bernyanyi dan mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa kehidupanku.

"J-jangan. Aku.. aku akan meminta izin pada ibuku, kau tidak usah datang menemui ibuku."

"Eh, tapi kita bisa membantumu, Rin. Lagi pula sampai sebegitu sulitkah ibumu memberi izin kepadamu untuk bernyanyi bersama kami? Ibumu tidak _phobia_ dengan musik bukan? Hahaha." Kaito menambahkan lelucon-lelucon yang Len mulai. Aku hanya menunduk, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sudah tiga tahun aku tidak bernyanyi.

Sebenarnya cita-cita itu sudah aku kubur dalam-dalam dengan masa lalu burukku itu. Tapi saat bernyanyi tadi, rasanya aku rindu sekali sampai air mataku bergenang. Mengingat bahwa aku sudah melupakan cita-cita yang dikatakan Meiko, aku merasa… sedih, kecewa, dan… pasrah.

"Um.. H-hanya saja—"

"Ayolah Rin~ Kau itu punya masa depan yang cerah! Mungkin juga kau bisa bergabung dengan kami bila kau masuk ke Vocaloid Senior Highschool!" seru Len dengan bersemangat. Miku pun sama-sama histeris menanggapi ide yang menurut mereka cemerlang itu. Aku kebali tersenyum masam, Len mengatakan aku mempunyai masa depan yang cerah karena dia tidak tahu masa depanku dan juga masa laluku yang saling berhubungan.

"Rinn~ Aku mohon yaa?! Kau pasti bisa!" Kali ini Miku memohon padaku dan membuatku was-was. Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak bernyanyi lagi. Aku sudah membuang segala memori yang aku punya tentang menyanyi. Demi masa depanku.. aku tidak ingin hanya karena egoku, masa depanku hancur.

**.**

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Aku merasa lemas sekali. Aku tidak bisa membuka kelopak mataku, rasanya berat dan rapat. Apa yang terjadi?_

"_T-Tidak mungkin. Rin pasti bisa! Kau tahu dia gadis yang tangguh bukan?! Kau juga percaya bila Rin bisa menjadi musisi terkenal bukan?!" suara wanita yang diselingi isak tangis itu mengiang di telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar mereka, tetapi tidak bisa melihat mereka. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

"_Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Aku takut bila Rin terus melakukan kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan sebelumnya, kondisi Rin akan semakin parah." Kali ini suara baritone memenuhi telingaku. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Aku tidak boleh bernyanyi lagi? Kenapa?! Aku sangat ingin berteriak kepadanya. Aku kesal karena ia seperti melarangku untuk bernyanyi!_

"_T-Tapi Rin masih bisa bernyanyi bukan? Bernyanyi adalah bagian dari hidupnya, aku mohon jangan katakan bila—"_

"_Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Nyonya. Rin… tidak bisa kelelahan, termasuk juga bernyanyi. Karena bila ia sampai kelelahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya,_

_**Hasilnya akan lebih buruk daripada koma.**__"_

**.**

**.**

_**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

**Degh degh!**

Kata-kata itu terus mengiang di kepalaku, membuatku sesak sekali, hatiku terasa di remas dan pecah berkeping-keping karena aku tahu.. aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menggapai cita-cita itu.

"M-Mungkin aku… t-tidak bisa…" ujarku tidak tahu apa maksud dan tujuanku berkata seperti itu.

Mereka saling memandang kemudian kembali menatapku. Rasa was-was kembali merasuki diriku saat mereka berbisik-bisik. Tapi sepertinya pikiranku salah. Senyuman ramah menyambut jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Luka dan ia menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Baiklah, Rinny. Kami beri kau waktu tiga hari, saat kau mendapat izin, kau bisa datang kemari kapan saja!" ujar Luka pengertian. Mereka bersorak dan bersemangat untuk menunggu izin dari ibuku, sedangkan aku … aku tersenyum masam.

Aku tahu kemungkinanku untuk bernyanyi bersama mereka itu tidak sampai 50%, bahkan kemungkinanku untuk bernyanyi lagi pun… tidak ada. Kenapa? Kenapa kejadian itu harus terjadi dan menghilangkan kesempatanku?!

"Jangan lupa ya Rin! Kau harus bisa!" seru Luka sembari berjalan keluar ruangan ini. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengikuti Miku keluar dari ruangan ini. Saat mereka pergi, seakan-akan aku semakin tertekan dengan kata-kata yang terus mengiang di kepalaku. Kata-kata itu…

'_**Hasilnya akan lebih buruk daripada koma.'**_

Tidak. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya. Tenggorokanku sudah sangat kering dan sakit, mulutku kering dan mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis yang sudah hampir pecah.

Sampai terakhir Len dan Miku yang akan keluar, mulutku tiba-tiba bergerak begitu saja yang sedari tadi menahan geremat.

"_**L-Len.. M-Miku.. aku, a-aku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi…"**_

Ucapan lirih itu keluar dengan amat pelan. Miku dan Len yang berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatku berdiri ini sepertinya tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Mereka membalikkan tubuhnya karena merasa terpanggil olehku.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Miku dan Len bersamaan. Aku terdiam menatap mereka, batinku seakan berteriak ingin memperjelas perkataanku tadi. Tapi… aku tidak ingin mereka tahu. Aku tidak ingin mereka… simpati padaku.

Sekilas aku lihat wajah bingung dari mereka karena aku tidak menjawab. Aku berusaha memampangkan senyuman, tapi aku yakin bila senyumanku ini hanya senyuman kepedihan. Tidak beberapa lama kami saling terdiam, mereka segera menyingkirkan raut wajah itu lalu kembali menampakkan senyum mereka seperti mengatakan, _tenanglah_.

"Kalau begitu _jangan menyerah mengejar impianmu ya Rin!_ _Kami akan selalu mendukungmu!_"

Hatiku benar-benar tersentuh dengan kata-kata mereka. Kekuatanku untuk menahan tangis ini pun pecah sudah saat mereka keluar dari ruangan ini. Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit di tusuk dengan kata-kata yang begitu berharga.

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku.. tidak seperti kalian yang masih mempunyai dua sayap untuk menggapai cita-cita kalian..**_

_**Karena sayapku sudah hilang...**_

_**bersama kejadian itu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~To be Continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

* * *

_**a/n: Bagaimana kesannya? Ada misstypo? Pertanyaan? Saran?! Bisa tinggal di review saja~ Terima kasih sudah membaca!**_


End file.
